Key frame requests are functions in point-to-point and server-to-point bidirectional video communications. Key frame requests provide a means to recover video decoding from a broken bit-stream flow due to network packet loss or corruption. A key frame request is sent from an endpoint or server to a remote endpoint or server. In response, the remote endpoint or server sends the key frame back to the requesting device. The key frame request can serve as a re-synchronizing point for the requesting endpoint or server to continue to decode the bit stream.